Citadel of the Avesians
The Citadel of the Avesians was an ancient Matoran temple ruin located in central Vo-Powai on Powai Nui. History Early History The current consensus among Powai Nuian scholars and historians is that the Citadel of the Avesians was constructed by an extinct tribe of Po-Matoran architects. This tribe was known only as the "Avesians", from which the Citadel’s most popular name was derived from. The Avesians were named for their fascination with bird Rahi ("Avesi" is the Archaic Matoran word for bird), with one of their most esteemed species being the Kupurero. It is believed that the Grand Augur in the temple was used in conjunction with the clairvoyant birds in some sort of ritual in order to dictate future events. What these rituals constituted is unknown, but they may have involved the Kupurero and the three other extinct bird species (including the Tutorei) depicted on the temple's pillars. Some theorize that these species may have had other supernatural powers due to the fact that they are represented equally as much as the Kupurero. The destruction of the Citadel marked the first time it was referenced in any surviving written history. A manuscript written by a member of a belligerent Ta-Matoran tribe describes her tribe’s attack on the Avesians, which apparently resulted in "nothing being left but buildings." It is unknown if this was merely a figure of speech or if the bodies of the Avesians were actually lost or destroyed. Although this Ta-Matoran tribe has been long disbanded, the remains of its infrastructure have been found, among which there were artifacts similar to those found near the Citadel. Creating the Toa Powai Several decades before the Great Regression, Powai Nui’s then-resident Toa Maroona translated a Kupurero recording. The recording told her that Lewok, Detras, Corduk, Salvina, Navahko, and Wreshi were to become Toa, and so she gathered with them at the Citadel and told them of the prophecy. After allowing them to decide, they all agreed to become Toa, placed the Toa Stones Maroona had created for them on the Grand Augur, and were transformed into Toa. Following this, the Powai Nui Governing Coalition placed heavy restrictions on who could visit the site in order to discourage future Toa transformations, fearing that a "Toa outbreak” was possible thanks to the properties of Toa Stones. Description The Citadel was circular, with a diameter of approximately 25 meters. It consisted of a thick retaining wall built from large stone bricks which extended a dozen meters into the ground, where there was a basin constructed of similar material. There were four pillars spaced around the top of this wall which once supported a ceiling that has now collapsed. Each depicted one of the four environmentally divided regions of Powai Nui through birds native or formerly native to it. One of these pillars depicted the Kupurero, while the other three birds (one of which is the Tutoeri) are believed to be extinct. In the center of the basin was a fifth, thicker pillar which rose up to the same height as the retaining wall. On its top was another basin, this one filled to the brim with dark red igneous rocks. As there have never been any volcanoes on Powai Nui at any point in time, it is impossible for the rocks to have originated there; their origin is still being debated. It is also unknown how deep the basin of rocks extends. Situated on the igneous rock in the exact center of the Citadel was the Grand Augur, a rotunda-shaped shrine composed of galvanized metal and mechanical components. It was once coated with maroon paint, most of which peeled off by the time of the Great Regression. While it is unknown if the Grand Augur was designed to serve as a Suva, it could act as one, as evidenced by its hand in transforming six Matoran into the Toa Powai. Appearances * Against the Storm - First appearance; Volumes ''II'' & ''VI'' Gallery Ats2-9.jpg|From left to right, Salvina, Navahko, Detras, Lewok, and Corduk surrounding the Grand Augur Ats2-10.jpg|The six soon-to-be Toa Powai with their Toa stones in the Grand Augur Ats2-11.jpg|The Toa Powai after being transformed Ats6-20.jpg|Maroona, Corduk, and Qedua meeting at the Citadel Trivia * The word "Avesians" was derived from "Aves," the taxonomic name for birds. The Grand Augur was named after a religious official in ancient Rome who would use the behavior of birds to determine whether a proposed action was to be taken or not. * The walls of the Citadel's basin are used for scenes in the tunnels of the KCO. Category:Powai Nui